smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
After the Dream War!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After the events of "Lost Memories", the city of Pensacola tries to deal with the aftermath of Dreamcaster's attack on the city. They also learn to adapt with new people now that the city is merged with the cities of Beacontown and Robloxia. DISCLAIMER! Read "Lost Memories" first to find out what happened before! _________________________ Goodman is on the news. Goodman: Breaking news! M'kay? It has been a few days ever since the defeat of this red robe wearing villain known as the Dreamcaster! Here's an interview with one of the people who defeated Dreamcaster as well as a person from a new city that has moved next to Pensacola. Guest! Guest: Thanks, but yeah my wife and daughter got turned into these black and white zombies called mindlesses! I'm very glad they're back to normal after Dreamcaster was killed! Goodman: And there you have it, folks. More information is on the way! In Sportster's, Meggy, Tari, Saiko and Clementine are watching the news. Meggy: Nice that things have gotten to normal ever since Dreamcaster has been killed! Tari: I know! It's rather nice to actually see people that are not those mindless zombies! Saiko: Agreed! Although we were unable to get payback on I.M.A Sureshot, I think dealing with Dreamcaster and turning things to normal was more important! Clementine: True! Meanwhile. Sunny is seen in her house looking at the mindless scar on her arm. Sunny: Still wondering how it got there. Sunny hears someone knocking on her door. Sunny: Who is that? Sunny opens the door and sees Cosmonaut outside. Sunny: Hi, Crystal! Cosmonaut: Hey, Sunny! Cosmonaut enters Sunny's house. Sunny: So, how have you been doing? Cosmonaut: Good so far! Still haven't found a place to live yet. Sunny: That's fine! You can stay at my house! Cosmonaut: Thanks! Sunny: Just be careful! I still haven't forgotten the last time I let a person stay.. A flashback to "The Wrench!" is shown where Black Yoshi is shouting at Sunny for messing up his lemonade. The flashback ends. Cosmonaut: I'm sure I'll do better than him! Sunny: Ok! By the way, do you how this got on my arm? Sunny shows Cosmonaut the mindless scar on her arm. Cosmonaut: Don't know how that happened! Maybe you can ask Jesse! He did know about the mindlesses! Sunny: Ok! I also have to visit Crash afterwards. I have a question for him! Cosmonaut: Ok! I'll see you later! Sunny: Bye! Sunny leaves her house. Meanwhile. Jez and Zara are seen in an alleyway. Jez: This city is pretty cool, don't you think? Zara: It sure is, Jez! Suddenly, a bunch of muggers appear. Mugger 1: Freeze! Give us your money! Jez: Will Robux be good enough? Mugger 2: We don't want your Robux! We want money! Jez: But Robux is our form of currency! Zara: Right! Mugger 3: Very well.. Mugger 1 aims his gun at Zara. Mugger 1: She will pay for your refusal! Mugger 1 shoots at Zara, but the bullet bounces off her arc reactor and hits Mugger 2 in the head, killing him. Mugger 1: THE F***?!?! Mugger 3: I'll get her! Mugger 3 shoots at Zara, but her arc reactor blocks it again and kills him. Mugger 1: FINE! I'LL DO IT MYSELF! Mugger 1 grabs a nearby sledgehammer and hits Zara's arc reactor, but the hammer bounces off without doing any damage. Mugger 1: WHAT?!? Mugger 1 continues to smash at the arc reactor, but is unable to do damage. A few minutes later. Mugger 1 gets more exhausted as he fails to smash the arc reactor until he collapses from exhaustion. Brooklyn Guy then shows up and arrests Mugger 1. Brooklyn Guy: (to Mugger 1) Ok! You're coming with me! (To Zara) Nice chest symbol. Zara: Thanks. It's called an arc reactor by the way. Brooklyn Guy: Ok! Brooklyn Guy enters the police car with Mugger 1. Simmons: (sitting in the front seat) Robloxains and Beacontowners in Pensacola? Give me a break! The cars drive off. Meanwhile. At Boko's house, Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny are seen in the living room. Bugs: Pretty nice that the whole mindless situation has been cleared out, don't you think? Lola: Yeah! Who knows how long we and our son were like that? Boko appears. Boko: Hey, dad! Bugs: Hey, son! What are you doing? Boko: I don't even know. I'm just here for a pointless scene. Boko leaves. Bugs: Um, ok? Meanwhile. At the SML Wiki Headquarters, Trikkiboy and the other users are seen. Trikkiboy: Ok, users! It's been a few days ever since the attack from Dreamcaster! RH: I know! I've barely made any stories during that time! MarioFan2009: Really? That's what you're concerned about? Agonzo: True! Who knows whenever Dreamcaster could return from the dead! He might even get the dream crystals in "The Dream Crystals!" Parts 1 and 2! Trikkiboy: (to Agonzo) What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall, Agonzo? Agonzo: Sorry, boss! Culdee: Well, hopefully I can continue work on "In-FUNNY-ty War!". Endless: Agreed! I also have "Project Users Season 2" to work on! KAPFan9876: And I keep getting messages from people on whenever I'm going to continue where the "Jeffy's Paper Shredder" ending left off! Trikkiboy: STOP IT! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Cat in the Hat is seen on a unicycle juggling eggs. Cat in the Hat: Fourth wall eggs! Fourth wall eggs! Trikkiboy: ENOUGH- Meanwhile. At Beacontown, Jesse is seen in the temple. Sunny enters. Sunny: Hi, Jesse! Jesse: Hey, Sunny! Sunny: Have you checked out Pensacola yet? Jesse: Not yet, but I'll get to that! Sunny: Ok! By the way, I need to show you something. Jesse: What is it? Sunny: After Dreamcaster died, I saw this appear on my arm. Sunny shows Jesse the mindless scar and he gets a shocked expression. Jesse: Oh no! Sunny: What is it? Jesse: That there is Dreamcaster's dark mark! Sunny: WHAT?!?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!? Jesse: I can't tell you because I think you might freak out. Maybe one day, I will when the time comes. Just come see me later. Sunny: Ok. Sunny leaves the temple. Meanwhile. At the Sushi Pack's house, Tako, Ikura, Wasabi, Maguro and Kani are seen. Tako: So, we were mindlesses throught this whole Dreamcaster invasion? Kani: Pretty much! He's dead though! Wasabi: Mustard! (Yes!) Ikura: Well, that's nice to hear! Maguro: Thanks! Also, ever since Dreamcaster has died, I've been getting less visions about him! Kani: That's good! Tako: Well, hopefully a similar event won't happen again! Mystery Bastard is seen watching Maguro through the window. Mystery Bastard: Just you wait, sushis.. Just you wait.. Mystery Bastard leaves, but accidentally trips. Donald Duck and Goofy are seen singing. Goofy: Turkey! Lobster! Sweet potato pie- Mystery Bastard crashes into Donald Duck, causing him and Goofy to mutate. Donald Duck: YOU INTERRUPTED OUR SONG! Goofy: GET HIM! Mystery Bastard: OH S***! Mystery Bastard runs off as Goofy and Donald chase after him. Meanwhile. Angela and Ice Man are seen in Sportster's. Ice Man: Nice that I'm finally no longer a mindless! Angela: I know! Matt (TLG) and Molly appear. Matt: Hey, guys! Angela: Hi! Ice Man: Who are they? Matt: Well, I'm Matt. Not Matt Major. Molly: I'm Molly! Ice Man: Cool! Angela: So, what are you doing here? Matt: We were just checking out Pensacola! Ice Man: Cool! Meanwhile. The outside of Sportster's is shown at night. Inside, Daisy and Rosalina are seen drinking. Rosalina: So, what were you doing back in Robloxia? Daisy: Well, my husband Guest fought in the war with the bacon army! Eventually, Bacon Colonel died and the robloxians won! Rosalina: Nice! Bacon Colonel is seen watching them through the window. Bacon Colonel: So, Guest is around here? Well, if we see each other again, I'll make sure he suffers! Bacon General: What about them? (points to Rosalina and Daisy) Should we kill them? Bacon Colonel: No. We wait. The two leave. Back inside, Petra and Olivia enter. Olivia: Hi, everyone! Daisy: Hey, guys! Rosalina: Who are they? Molly: That's Petra and Olivia. They live in Beacontown. Rosalina; Cool! Me and Mario will have to check it out soon! Molly: Cool! Olivia: So, what drinks do they serve here? Dave Miller: Alcohol. Petra: Ok! Olivia and Petra drink the alcohol, but spit it out in disgust. Olivia: EW! Petra: THAT TASTED LIKE ACTUAL VOMIT! Dave Miller: Well, that's what happens when you drink alcohol for the first time! Want another? Olivia: I think I'll pass! Petra: Thanks, though! Meanwhile. At the movie theater, the audience is watching "Avengers: Infinity War". Mickey Mouse is seen with the infinity gauntlet. Mickey: NO MORE WEBS! Spider Man's web shooters disintegrate. Mickey: NO MORE STORMBREAKER! Thor's axe, Stormbreaker disintergrates. Mickey: NO MORE BLACK ORDER! Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian and Corvus Glaide disintegrate. Mickey: (laughing evilly) POWER! UNLIMITED POWER! Iron Man: Thanos! I hate to say this, but we need to stop Mickey! Thanos: Right, but he still has the infinity gauntlet! He could wipe us out! Spider Man: I know how to stop him! Hulk: How? Spider Man: Mickey may be our boss, but there are some things he haven't gotten his hands on yet even after buying Fox! Star Lord: And what is that? Spider Man: The X-Men and Fantastic Four! All of a sudden, the X-Men (Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue, Storm, Beast, Gambit, Jubilee, Jean Grey and Professor X) and the Fantastic Four (Mr. Fantastic, The Invisible Woman, The Human Torch and The Thing) as well as Silver Surfer appear and beat up Mickey Mouse. Mickey: WHAT THE?!? STOP! I AM YOUR BOSS! Storm: Only a boss of evil, Mickey! Silver Surfer takes the infinity gauntlet and snaps his fingers and Mickey screams in rage as he disintegrates. Iron Man: We did it, everyone! Mickey is dead! Thanos: Nice! Groot: I am Groot. (Yes!) Rocket: So, what do we do now? Star Lord: Let's bring back Gamora! Iron Man: How about Shawarma? Everyone except Star Lord: SHAWARMA! Hulk: Me like Shawarma! Deadpool appears. Deadpool: Yay! I'm in the MCU! The audience laughs. Katy: Man! Mickey deserved it! Parappa: Agreed! Paula: Serves that son of a mouse b**** right! PJ Berri: Less talking. More eating. Meanwhile. Crash Bandicoot is in his office with HUNTER. HUNTER: Nice to see you finally normal, master! Crash: Thanks, HUNTER! Sunny enters. Crash: Hey, Sunny! Sunny: Hi, Crash! I also came to ask you something. Crash: What is it? Sunny: When me and my friends saw the video of Dreamcaster's attack, apparently you recognized Dreamcaster. How? Crash: Well.. that's hard to explain. Maybe someday! Sunny: Ok! Anyways, I have to go into another PvP match with Petra! I think I can beat her this time! Crash: Ok! See you later! Meanwhile. Fellet and Pecky are seen at the park. Fellet: So, how have you been doing lately? Pecky carves "Good!". Fellet: Nice! Fellet spots Culdee nearby. Fellet: There's Culdee! Hey, Culdee! Culdee spots Fellet and screams. Culdee: A WOOLIY NEWBORN! Culdee screams and runs off. Fellet: Wait! Aw, dang it! Pecky carves "Better luck next time!". Fellet: Hopefully. Meanwhile. Mario and Guest are seen inside Mario's house, watching TV. Mario: So, what show do you watch? Guest: I don't really know, What about you? Mario: Well, I like watching the "Spaghetti and Meatball Channel"! They show spaghetti and meatballs 24/7 because I love spaghetti and meatballs! Guest: (thinking in his mind) I have been creeped out on so many levels! (not thinking) Anyways, sounds nice! Meanwhile. Sunny and Petra are inside the PvP arena. Sunny: I'll get you this time, Petra! Petra: You'll see! After all, twice the pride means double the fall Count Dooku said! Petra and Sunny begin their swordfight. Eventually, Sunny gets knocked into a wall and her sword breaks. Petra: Told you no one can beat me! Suddenly, Sunny laughs and pulls out a second sword. Sunny: GOT YOU B****! Petra: WAIT, WHAT- Sunny stabs Petra through the chest. After dying, Petra respawns. Sunny: Finally, I beat you! Petra: That was pretty impressive! Sunny: Thanks! The episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This takes place where "Lost Memories" left off with it's ending. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Cosmonaut Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Petra Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Clementine Episodes Category:Daisy (TLG) Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:Iron Man Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Thor Episodes Category:Ebony Maw Episodes Category:Corvus Glaide Episodes Category:Proxima Midnight Episodes Category:Cull Obsidian Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Star Lord Episodes Category:Hulk Episodes Category:Groot Episodes Category:Rocket the Raccoon Episodes Category:Bacon Colonel Episodes Category:Bacon General Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Jez Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Muggers Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:Cat in the Hat Episodes Category:Fellet Episodes Category:Pecky Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Cyclops Episodes Category:Wolverine Episodes Category:Rouge Episodes Category:Storm Episodes Category:Beast (X-Men) Episodes Category:Gambit Episodes Category:Jubilee Episodes Category:Jean Grey Episodes Category:Professor X Episodes Category:Mr. Fantastic Episodes Category:The Invisible Woman Episodes Category:The Human Torch Episodes Category:The Thing Episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Episodes Category:Donald Duck Episodes Category:Goofy Episodes Category:Deadpool Episodes Category:Mystery Bastard Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Matt (TLG) Episodes Category:Molly Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Crystal Episodes Category:The Dreamcaster Saga! Category:The War Saga! Category:Aftermath Episodes